herpaderp101fandomcom-20200214-history
Woody
Woody Pride is a character that first appeared in the Season 1 Movie-The Sleep Over. He occasionally asks people if they want some shrimp, even though he never has any. He was given his own mini-series Late Night With Sheriff Woody and is confirmed to appear in the upcoming Epic Mario series. Woody will also get his own movie made called Woody: The Movie. Personality Much like all the other characters, he is always smiling, but he is always reching out for a hug, or holding out a platter of Shrimp. He is happy and not a very good fighter. Nearly every episode of the series, he tries to rape Jessie, but is always thrown off. He began a relationship with Barbie in Episode 3 of Late Night With Sheriff Woody. Woody enjoys shrimp, beer, weed, NASCAR, and hard rock music. Woody's character is a parody of Supermariologan's version of Woody. Appearence He always wears his hat WHEREEVER he goes, and his eyes seem to be crazy. He has brown hair and white teeth. He wears a sheriff badge with a light brown shirt with a white jacket. He holds a pistol in his left poket, but never uses it for it is plastic. he wears blue pants and brown boots. Trivia *Woody's catchphrase is "Want some shrimp." *The tip of his nose is slightly cut off *His hat never comes off *His sheriff badge is extremely dirty *His eyes are brown *He has the perfect hands for slapping *There are black spots on his jacket *He is obsessed with shrimp and beer. *His character is a parody of SuperMarioLogan's Woody. *His voice was originally a southern accent, but in 2011 was turned into a voice similar to SML's Woody. *He has his own late night talk show called Late Night With Sheriff Woody. *His character was greatly developed in Season 5 after returning from Florida, becoming one of the main protagonists of the show. *He owns an Xbox 360 with the game "Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3". *Woody made his own song called "Beer Beer Shrimpo" on the Songify app in an episode of Late Night With Sheriff Woody. *He began a relationship with Toy Story 3 Barbie in Episode 3 of Late Night With Sheriff Woody. *Woody enjoys Hard Rock music. *According to the 1st episode of Epic Mario, Woody, along with Mario, Luigi, Buzz, Jessie, Baby Pikachu, and Stewie were the only characters to survive Bowser's invasion. However, Jessie and Buzz were hunted down and killed by Bowser before the series began. *Woody, as revealed in Episode 47, Woody smokes marijuana. *Woody is one of the 3 characters revealed to smoke weed, the others being Pumbaa and Frozone. *Woody (along with Luigi) are the only characters that can use the Force. They achieved this power from "Daily Masturbation To Gay Porn", though Woody felt very gay for doing it. *Though Woody disliked Shrek at first due to his constant crapping, it is revealed in Episode 1 of Late Night With Sheriff Woody that Woody and Shrek became very good friends after Shrek was fired from the show. *Woody is one of the 3 characters to have a giant version of themselves, the others being Baby Pikachu and Iron Man. *Woody (along with Mario) is possibly the character with the least amount of conflicts between the cast. *Woody has ADHD. Category:Main Characters